La ultima descendiente
by Zashsundown
Summary: Edward y Jacob se encuentran una carrera... los dos devén encontrar al gran traidor y llevarlo a sus respectivos padres, llena de set y venganza Bella Swan solo busca acabar con aquellos que un día maldijeron a su familia por que ella es LA ULTIMA DESCENDIENTE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay que decir que los personajes de esta historia la mayoría pertenecen a SP (stephenie meyer) otros mas son de mi cosecha propia xD La historia es completamente mía! :D así que bueno espero la disfruten :D **

* * *

La ultima descendiente.

¿Alguna vez has cabreado a alguien?, sabes que cuando lo haces sentirás todo su enojo y su furia.

Pero ahora ¿te imaginas cabrear a dos dioses?, pero no son unos dioses cualquieras si no nada más y nada menos que Zeus y Hades.

Un semidiós jugaba para ambos bandos, se podría decir que era un viene y trae, un día Apolo hijo de Zeus vio desde las alturas mientras hacia sus deberes en su carruaje de oro, pudo notar como el traidor de Arturo salía del monte olimpo para dirigirse al inframundo a ver a Hades, muy ofendido con su acción Apolo decidió contárselo a su padre una vez que terminara sus deberes.

Cuando los termino, salió a toda prisa a ver a su padre, al llegar le conto todo con lujo de detalle, Zeus muy enojado fue a ver a Hades, cuando llego con el Arturo ya se había ido, Zeus real mente cabreado le contó todo a su hermano que al igual que el al escuchar la versión quiso acecinar al perro traicionero de Arturo.

Tomando una decisión Zeus y Hades lo mandaron matar, cada quien llamo a su mejor guerrero, el primero que lo llevara ante sus ojos se ganaría una gran recompensa, junto con la mano de la diosa que ellos quisieran…

Y así fue como por siglos buscaron al traidor de Arturo, hasta la fecha no lo habían encontrado, desde el día en que le pusieron un precio a su cabeza nadie había sabido nada de él, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado…

Mejor los guerreros de Zeus y Hades fallecieron antes de encontrarlo, así que tuvieron que replantar a unos nuevos.

Los nuevos guerreros eran jóvenes, fuertes, ágiles, inteligentes en una palabra mejores que sus ancestros.

Por el bando de Zeus fue Jacob y por el de Hades Edward.

Amigos desde niños rivales hasta la muerte, desde ahora era una carrera encontrar aquel, que un día fue un gran traedor y matarlo junto con toda su descendencia…

* * *

**Gracia por leer el Prologo :D **


	2. lo han vuelto Mortal

**Eh aquí el primer capitulo tan pedido xD (es el único que no esta beteado y es por que la desesperación me gano xD) los demás ya lo estarán espero y les guste :D **

* * *

La ultima descendiente. Capitulo 1- Lo han vuelto Mortal.

Se podría decir que era un día como cualquier otro, pero en realidad no era así…. De hecho era uno de los peores días y todo era gracias a Drower hijo mayor de Hades el cual estaba apunto de sacarle canas rojas a su padre que estaba tan cabreado que con un solo grito hiso que la tierra se moviera y que su hermano Zeus se despertara y que Poseidón saliera del mar.

Todo esto ocurría en el Inframundo donde Hades se encontraba en su trono gritando y haciendo pucheros como si tuviera 4 años.

— ¡Tranquilízate un poco Hades! —ordeno Perséfone que se paseaba de un lado a otro.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? — Pregunto aun más alterado de lo que estaba el dios del Inframundo —Si tienes un hijo tan idiota que no lo han matado de puro milagro.

Por alguna razón le hiso gracia ese pequeño comentario que había hecho su esposo, el tenia razón era un milagro que Drower siguiera vivo, a pesar de ser inmortal la había visto cerca si de morir se trataba y esta no era la acepción.

— ¡Theron! — Grito tan fuerte Hades el nombre de uno de sus sirvientes que hiso despertar de sus pensamientos a su esposa.

Antes siquiera de poder parpadear Theron ya estaba justo enfrente de Hades hincado sobre una rodilla.

—Ordene mi Señor—Pronuncio con una voz tan profunda que aria temblar a cualquier mortal.

—Necesito que traigas a Edward— ordeno Hades desde su trono.

Sin decir algo más Theron desapareció y reapareció en una de las torres más altas del castillo donde se encontraba el dormitorio de Edward, controlando su impulso de entrar sin avisar toco la puerta esperando que el amo le abriera.

Al otro lado de la puerta Edward se encontraba dormido, soñando con algo que parecían unos labios rojos pero no es que estuvieran pintados más bien de ellos escurría sangre la cual le invitaba a probarla más aun saborearla…

Un sonido más se escucho, era otro toquido más que Theron hacia a la puerta del amo Edward el cual poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos los cuales se tornaban de un rojo escalofriante que para cualquier mortal causaría miedo de solo verlo, pero vamos ellos vivían en el inframundo en este lugar a nadie le temía a nada pero si a alguien y ese era a Hades o alguno de sus hijos en especial a Azari.

Antes de dar el tercer toquido una fuerza tomo la mano de Theron impidiéndole tocar la puerta, tal vez en otro tiempos se hubiera espantado pero de sobra sabia de que se trataba la "fuerza" que sostenía su mano.

—Hoy no tengo tiempo de jugar Edward, tu padre quiere verte— Tan solo esas palabras bastaron para que la "fuerza" lo soltara.

De un momento a otro una sonrisa perfectamente blanca fue apareciendo frente a Theron, seguida de unos ojos rojos que para vivir en el Inframundo era de las pocas cosas que le causaban escalofríos, antes de dar otro pestañeo Edward ya estaba completamente visible.

— ¿Sabes para que me quiere? — La sonrisa de Edward se había esfumado, ahora solo estaba una mueca.

—Real mente no, pero por el grito que dio hace unos instantes supongo que no es nada bueno—

—Gracias por el mensaje— Susurro Edward antes de desaparecer.

Se sintió como el aire se agito lentamente alrededor de Perséfone la cual al girarse vio a su hijo tan Hermosamente Bello como siempre don que había sacado de ella.

— ¿En que te puedo servir padre? — Edward se puso a alas ordenes de su padre mientras se hincaba en una rodilla ante el.

—No te hinques ante mí— dijo Hades con cierto pesar en la voz.

Edward por su parte se puso de pie y derecho completamente.

—El motivo de que estés aquí es gracias a tu hermano Drower— Hades vivo en la cara de su hijo como al nombrar a Drower Edward encendía aun más sus ojos de un rojo tan brillante que se podrían decir que era veneno puro. —Sé que estas pensando ¿Y ahora que hiso?, o ¿me equivoco? —

Edward solo negó con la cabeza, en realidad tenía una mejor pregunta la cual era "¿Qué putas hizo ahora?" pero lo que su padre había echo era aun más sutil.

—Drower esta por decirlo de alguna manera —Hades vacilaba con la palabra que quería decir —Secuestrado.

Al decirlo Edward ahogo una risa, ¿Cómo jodidos un dios estaba secuestrado?, tenia que ser algo realmente grande o estúpido.

— Si y Si, a ambos pensamientos — Respondió Hades —Tu jodido hermano a sido engañado—

—Es la decima ves ¿no? — La ironía en Edward provocaba cierta gracias para Hades que a pesar de estar cabreado le gustaba reír debes en cuando.

—Eh perdido la cuenta— bromeo Hades, acción que hiso a Edward reír— El asunto aquí es que tu hermano por muy idiota que sea debe de estar en casa, ya casi se expiran los 30 días que tiene como limite para estar en el mundo de los mortales, si el paso se le acaba grandes consecuencias podrán pasar sobretodo ahora que es mortal—

De a ver tenido algo en la boca Edward la hubiera escupido ¿Cómo era posible el idiota mayor fuera mortal?

— ¿Cómo se volvió mortal? —Pregunto lleno de curiosidad Edward—según yo solo hay dos formas de volver a alguien mortal y da la casualidad que nosotros las controlamos —

—Al parecer no has aprendido nada Edward — Susurro de entre las sombras su madre —Hay una tercera forma la cual nosotros no controlamos—

— ¿Cuál es la tercera? — volvió a preguntar Edward.

—la planta 'Eriotz-orri', para los humanos es veneno puro en cambio para nosotros no quita la inmortalidad—Comento Hades para integrarse de nuevo a la platica.

Edward se quedo por un momento a pensar.

— ¿Cómo fue que ese pedazo de idiota la consumió? —Al parece Edward aun no entendía ¿Cómo un dios con todos sus poderes podía ser engañado?

—Fácil Edward, una chica selo dio a tomar— Hades contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Oh cielos— exclamo el joven futuro rey del Inframundo. — ¿A dónde tengo que ir por el?

Hades comenzó a reír con suficiencia, por algo Edward era su favorito nunca le temía a nada ni a nadie por algo Poseidón y Zeus se lo habían tratado por años de quitar.

—Tú hermano esta en Forks un pueblito de Washington, lo tienen escondido en una especie de sótano — Edward asintió levemente a la orden — El lugar esta custodiado a si que tendrás que romper uno que otro hueso, sabe que entre más te acerques a tu hermano sentirás su presencia, una vez que lo encuentres quiero que lo traigas a casa—

— ¿Quieres sobrevivientes? — Pregunto Edward en un tono burlón.

— ¡Sabes que cuando se trata de la familia no me importa el precio! —bufo Hades, volteando a ver de reojo a Perséfone vio una tristeza en su rostro claramente en él se reflejaba la preocupación por su hijo — ¡NO ME IMPORTA EL PRECIO, SOLO TRAE A TU HERMANO! — Ordeno fuerte acompañado de una sonrisa canalla.

—Antes del Amanecer el estará aquí Padre—

Dicho eso ultimo Edward desapareció, tenia que ir alistarse antes de ir pos su hermano mayor; algo en sus entrañas le decía que esta iba hacer una tarde sangrienta.

Justo cuando tomaba un cuchillo para acomodarlo en una de sus bolsas un pensamiento de su padre vino a el "Eres el acero que fue forjado por los fuegos del infierno", y sin más ese pensamiento le trajo una sonrisa malvada…. Esos jodidos Hijos de puta que tenían a su hermano no sabían con quien se habían metido, Les enseñaría por que es una leyenda entre las leyendas por que es uno de los mas temidos fácil les demostraría lo sanguinario que era un hijo de Hades.

* * *

**Glosario: **

**Theron - Cazador en griego. **

**Drower - Hermano mayor de Edward eh idiota por naturaleza xD **

** 'Eriotz-orri' - planta que conocemos como Adelfa. **

* * *

**Por cierto dentro de unos días el segundo capitulo! **

* * *

**Dudas? quejas ¬¬ o sugerencias... :D **


End file.
